Pieces
by shikitsu
Summary: Potongan-potongan cerita mereka yang tak berurutan. —AoKise. Drabbles.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pieces / fiksi (kumpulan _drabble_) ini murni milik saya tanpa ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang saya dapat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**#1**

"Aomine-_cchi_~"

Lagi-lagi, pelukan dari belakang dan nampaknya _figure_ yang menjadi sasaran tersebut telah terbiasa.

"Minggir, Kise. Kau berat."

Sedikit menghentakan badan untuk mengusir pemuda yang kini melingkarkan tangan dengan erat di pinggangnya.

"Huuu… Aomine-_cchi _selalu dingin."

Bukan salahnya, Kise. Sejak dulu memang sudah sifat bahwa Aomine begitu tak acuh padamu, kau tahu itu.

"Huh. Aku sulit men-_dribble _bola kalau kau tak mau melepas tanganmu!"

"Oh? Baiklah. Tapi setelah kau memasukkannya, peluk aku ya~"

Dengusan dari lawan bicaranya lagi, dan Kise tertawa kecil menyadari rayuannya berhasil.

Masuk.

Bola itu masuk dengan mulus beberapa detik setelah Kise melepaskan tangannya, bunyi pantulan bola yang beradu dasar lapangan, dan _dunk _Aomine yang keras disusul suara gesekan jaring ring yang terkena bola.

"Wow! Kau tetap keren, Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Darimana kau tahu, Bodoh?"

Ah… Aomine menepati janjinya—janji yang iseng ditawarkan oleh Kise.

Hangat, begitu yang Kise rasakan.

* * *

**.**

**#2**

Aomine menggeliat dalam seperempat kesadarannya. Pikirnya, masih terlalu awal untuk membuka mata, ia baru tidur 10 menit yang lalu. Lalu apa? Pada pukul 02.17 dini hari sinar matahari sudah iseng mengganggunya lewat celah tirai?

"Aomine-_cchi_, bangun."

Kini tubuhnya yang sungguh terganggu. Apa lagi ini? Gempa bumi?

"Aomine-_cchi_, ayolah~ Bangun, bangun!"

Kini dalam bayangannya, tangan _tan_ itu sedang ditarik oleh tumbuhan menjalar super besar seperti yang pernah ia lihat dalam film "Jumanji"—oh tidak, atau memang tumbuhan itu.

"A-o-mi-ne-_cchi_."

Gawat—gawat. Kakinya kini masuk dalam pasir hisap.

"Aomine-_cchi_, fyuu~"

KHH—ADA SEORANG WANITA BERDADA BESAR YANG MENGGODANYA. Momen ini harus dimanfaatkan—eh, tunggu… datar?

Pipinya panas.

Ups. Sepertinya Aomine sedikit bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuka matanya.

* * *

**.**

**#3**

"Ah… pasti enak ya, musim panas begini~"

"Apa?"

"Ekstrak lemon!"

"Hah?"

"'Lemon'~"

"…."

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Aku tidak paham."

"Huh, kau ini! 'Lemon' yang itu, lho!"

"Aku tidak paham—apa yang menarik melakukan 'itu' di musim panas…."

"Aomine-cchi, kau berpikir apa?"

* * *

**.**

**#4**

Sudah lama Aomine tidak berada dalam keramaian seperti ini. Kilat-kilat _flash_ kamera membuat pandangannya silau, karena itu ia ingin minggir sembari duduk bersantai di kafe depan lokasi pemotretan Kise. _Cappuccino _seperti enak.

Konsepnya: Liburan Musim Panas di Taman Bermain. Jadi, tak heran kalau Kise berpakaian serba pendek dengan kain katun tipis yang membuatnya menggigil di tengah angin musim gugur.

Dan ada lah satu, dua pikiran dalam kepala Aomine kalau Kise pasti akan bermanja-manja padanya setelah ini. Mengeluh-eluhkan kulit tubuhnya yang dingin terpengaruh suhu luar. Meminta Aomine melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi itu.

Sudah dapat ditebak.

Dalam kesempatan seperti ini, biasanya Kise sengaja tidak memakai mantel. Berdalih kalau mantel hangat berwarna coklat muda kesayangannya itu tertinggal atau terbawa manajernya atau yang paling sering, tersiram cokelat hangat—atau teh, atau jus, atau susu—yang disediakan staff pemotretan.

Dan kemudian timbul argumentasi dalam benak Aomine; Kise sebodoh itu untuk memegang _mug_ dengan benar, eh?

… Oh, dia datang.

Buru-buru mendatangi Aomine, merebut cangkir _cappuccino_ yang sudah dekat dengan bibir Aomine, dan menyeruput sisanya hingga habis.

Kise dengan mantel lengkapnya berkata kalau ia ingin segera pulang, dan menghangatkan diri berdua.

* * *

**.**

**#5**

Sepertinya _sample_ foto pemotretan kemarin baru datang. Tergeletak berserakan di atas meja ketika Aomine melintas untuk mengambil susu dalam lemari pendinginnya.

Diambilnya satu, diamat-amati. Aomine selalu bingung. Bagaimana bisa tersenyum dengan mudah tanpa ada sesuatu yang jelas, tanpa ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi—yah, hanya untuk terpotret kamera.

Kebetulan Kise memasuki ruangan, mantel biru tuanya ia sampirkan saja di sofa.

"Ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, terus menerka-nerka dalam hati apa trik yang Kise lakukan untuk itu.

"… Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat tersenyum untuk difoto?"

Memutuskan tak akan menemukan jawabannya tanpa bertanya.

Kise terbelalak sejenak, tak biasanya Aomine peduli dengan hal remeh seperti itu.

Sifat jahil Kise muncul. Menimang-nimang antara akan memberitahu Aomine atau tidak—ia memutuskan untuk membuat kata kunci saja.

"Yang kusukai."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah. Saya tahu ini begitu _random_ dan garing. Apa-apaan saya membawa yang seperti ini setelah lama tidak muncul. OTL.

Ya… soal lemon itu memang merusak suasana, _what the hell am I doing_.

Judul macam apa itu… Saya sungguh tidak tahu mau memberi judul apa berhubung (sepertinya) fiksi ini akan saya isi dengan _drabbles_ yang benar-benar asal muncul dalam imajinasi. Berarti… kapanpun saya bisa update (itupun kalau _mood_) dan cerita ini bakal tidak jelas kapan tamatnya.

'Manusia tak pernah sempurna.' Tolong maafkan saya jika ada _typo_ yang luput.

Omong-omong, adakah seseorang yang merasa ganjil membaca_ drabble_ #1? Saya menyisipkan sesuatu disana (w). Ada yang tahu?

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Saya merasa kembali menjadi orang baru disini…

Doumo,

Shiki


End file.
